You Belong to Me
by AnimeLover4211
Summary: Sorry if this was not that good, first timer. It be about after a game Akashi decides its time ti go up a step with Kuroko. And yes this might be a bit boring, but im new at this so keep any bad reviews away.


** You Belong To Me**

"TIMES UP!" yelled the referee, "TEIKO WINS 101 TO 46!"

The other team was crushed, but at the end was the time they noticed Kuroko and they thought he wa part of the reason they lost.

"Kurokoichii! Why don't you pass to me more often?" Kise asked pouting. He wanted Kuroko to pay more attention to him.

"Aw, is Kise-kun jealous that Kuroko likes me more than him," Aomine said. He grinned wile Kise glared at him. When they looked back where Kuroko was standing, he was already heading back to the locker room.

* * *

"We won again, isn't this streak been going on for a while, it's getting a bit boring," Aomine said with a loud sigh at the end.

Akashi walked in at that point and the room became quite. "Kuroko may I speak to you in private please, after everyone has left?" he asked. He had that glare on his face again.

"Sure," Kuroko said. He was out of breath from being in the game. He was still not as good as the rest so he got tired rather quickly.

* * *

As everyone was leaving Aomine stayed behind a while longer with Kuroko.

"You did good out there. Best one yet," Aomine said. He smiled at that.

Kuroko also smiled and that just made Aomine blush a little. "We…"

Akashi came in when Aomine was about to say something, but his presence made it hard to say.

"Well bye Kuroko. Don't let him cut you," As he left the locker room. Akashi locked the door behind him.

"What were you two talking about?" He asked. Kuroko was stunned by the question.

"Nothing in particular, why?" the other boy asked. "No reason in particular," Akashi said throwing that word back at Kuroko's face.

Being alone with Akashi made the other boy confused and curious about what he wanted.

"Kuroko, who do you belong to?" the older boy asked. Belong to, what kind of question was that, Kuroko thought.

He stayed silent. The red head boy made his way over to Kuroko. He grabbed his head and bent down to his ear. "You belong to me and me alone. You will not leave me," Akashi said.

Startled, the younger boy put his hand on the redhead's chest. He tried to get up, but the redhead was now holding him down in this position.

"Do you need some discipline my little pet," the redhead asked. He lifted his head to the blue headed boy and closed the gap between them.

"Aka.." Kuroko started, but he had already closed the gap with a kiss. His tongue found a gap in his lips and with that found a way into Kuroko's mouth.

His tongue explored every inch of his partner's mouth. Without warning did Kuroko kiss back.

Moaning, Akashi placed his knee between Kuroko's legs. Rubbing his knee against Kuroko. Kuroko let out a gasp.

"Ha, you seem easy to train. Now show me the side of you that I will only know," Akashi commanded.

As he shifted his body over Kuroko, they kissed again. Akashi removed his tight grip from the other boy's shoulder and started to caress Kuroko's cock.

He let out a faint squeal. His expression made Akashi hard. He hadn't even undressed the boy yet. This was going to be fun.

"A…Aka. P…Please, More," Kuroko said.

Akashi smiled. "As you wish." He stopped his caress and pulled the boy's shorts and shirt off. He nibbled on his nipples.

"Ah," Kuroko gasped. Why was this so good? Why was the captain doing this to him?

"Aka…Akashi," Kuroko said. "I know," he said breathing hard. He still hasn't done anything yet, he was already this hard. That pissed him off a little.

* * *

He removed the last of Kuroko's clothing. Kuroko took off the other boy's shirt and started to unzip his pants.

Akashi stopped him there and started to take off the rest of his clothes. While doing so he kept staring at Kuroko.

Smiling again, Akashi kissed Kuroko on his flat stomach and teased his nipple with one hand. While doing this he slowly pushed one finger in Kuroko.

A small gasp escaped his lips. This new feeling now possessed him. He wanted this, he needed this to the point it scared him.

What was he going to do?


End file.
